


Kurt isn't answering and Blaine is freaking out

by HeronRainwater



Series: Blaine Stark 'verse [18]
Category: Glee, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And Blaine isn't that great at arguing, And Tony's trying to be a good dad, Angsty thing, Because Tony is a good dad, Blaine panics, blaine anderson stark, blaine stark, but he does his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeronRainwater/pseuds/HeronRainwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Blaine, Iron Man was not created for the purpose of tracking down your boyfriend when he goes AWOL.”<br/>“He’s not answering my calls, Dad, something’s happened to him-”</p><p>Kurt isn't answering his phone and Blaine's worried. Tony thinks he's being over-dramatic, but Blaine's a Stark; being over-dramatic is basically encoded in his DNA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt isn't answering and Blaine is freaking out

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked for Blaine asking his dad to help out after something happened to Kurt. This started off as Blaine over-reacting but then it kind of get angsty.

“Blaine, Iron Man was not created for the purpose of tracking down your boyfriend when he goes AWOL.”

“He’s not answering my calls, Dad, something’s happened to him-”

“Maybe he’s busy? Funnily enough kid, the world doesn’t actually revolve around us Starks. Weird, I know, but that’s the truth.”

Bruce looked up from the television as Tony strolled in, Blaine barely three paces behind him, “What’s going on?”

“Something’s happened to Kurt-”

“Blaine’s freaking out over nothing,” Tony dismissed it with a shake of his head.

“It’s _not_ nothing-”

“Yes it is,” Tony said, making himself comfortable on the couch beside Steve, who’d set aside his sketch pad and was now regarding Blaine thoughtfully.

“He _always_ answers his phone, Dad, _always_.”

“Maybe it’s loud where he is?” Steve offered, “Or maybe he left it on… vibrate? Is that the right word?”

“See, even _Capsicle_ gets it,” Tony pointed at Blaine, “He’ll call you when he calls you, okay?”

“I’m gonna go over there,” Blaine pocketed his phone.

“No you’re not.”

“Yes I am,” Blaine pulled open a closet door, rifling through its contents, “Where’s my coat?”

“You’re not going over there at this time of night, Blaine Devon, you’ll get yourself murdered.”

“It’s barely eleven,” Blaine rolled his eyes, “If you aren’t going to help me out here, I’ll do it myself.”

“ _No_ , you _won’t_.”

“Doesn’t Kurt have roommates?” Bruce said, clearing his throat, “Have you tried them?”

Blaine paused. He reached into his pocket and dug his phone out, “No. I didn’t try them.” He called Rachel first, pacing nervously as he listened to it ring. The moment the voicemail tone began, he ended the call and tried again. A third time. Santana: nothing. Blaine shoved his phone back into his pocket and returned to searching through the closet- no, his room, that was where he’d left his coat.

“Blaine? What’re you doing?” Blaine ignored his father in favour of taking the stairs two at a time. He snatched his coat from the back of his door and pulled it on hastily, almost tripping over himself in his frenzy.

“None of them are answering,” He said as he passed his father, in lieu of an explanation, “I have to-”

“Blaine, for fuck’s sake-”

“Tony,” Bruce shot him a warning glance.

“Just-” Tony ran a hand through his hair, “Sit down, coat off, you aren’t going.”

“Dad-”

“ _Sit._ Jarvis?”

“Yes, Sir?”

“Tell Happy I want him out front and ready with a car five minutes ago.”

“Yes Sir.”

“ _I’m_ going to go over there, not _you_ , not _Iron Man_ , _me_ ,” Tony stated, “You’re going to stay _right_ _there_ and you aren’t going to move an inch, do I make myself clear, young man?”

Blaine nodded sullenly, dropping his coat on the arm of the couch and sitting, albeit reluctantly, next to Steve.

“Good.”

 

“He’s pissed at me,” Blaine sighed.

“Watch your language,” Steve didn’t look up from his sketch pad.

“Sorry.”

“But he isn’t, not really, he’s just worried about you,” Bruce smiled sympathetically, “And you’re worried about Kurt, and you Starks are stubborn.”

“Something’s wrong,” Blaine insisted, “I know it is. I knew something was wrong when Afghanistan happened, I knew something was wrong when the Battle of New York happened, and something is wrong _now_.”

The door to the room flew open so quickly that it slammed against the wall and bounced back, shoved aside as Tony stormed his way in.

“Tony?” Steve frowned, balancing his pencil on the paper and getting to his feet.

“I’m gonna need you,” Tony said, barely looking in Steve’s direction, “Birdboy and Romanoff too, probably. We need to go now.”

“Dad?”

“You were right, kid, something’s happened, I should’ve listened to you,” Tony said, somewhat regretfully, “But I need you to listen to me now: I’m going to fix this, everything’s going to be fine, but I need you to stay here with Bruce.”

“Where are they?” Blaine asked quietly, trying to ignore the lump in his throat.

“We’re going to find them,” Tony deflected, “But I can’t be Iron Man and help _them_ if I’m worrying about _you_.”

“I’ll stay,” Blaine muttered, his eyes dropping to the floor.

“Good man,” Tony forced a smile, patted his son on the shoulder and led Steve back out the room, already talking at a mile a minute.

“They’ll be all right,” Bruce’s voice wasn’t loud by any means, but in the silence that followed Tony’s exit, it made Blaine jump all the same. ”Your dad won’t let anything happen to Kurt or the others.”

Blaine looked over at him and bit his lip, “Unless something happens to him first.” 


End file.
